


"Olive You"!

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Monster's coming out of the mountain would have been the scariest thing in the world but honestly it died down as soon as the majority threw-up their "WE COME IN PEACE" signs.So now everything's pretty chill between the two species...for the most part.Honestly I'm kinda in that mindset as long as something doesn't effect me to bad I'm cool with it.Just need to live my life as passively as I can to the best future I can imagine.I didn't imagine meeting a pretty crooked looking but sweet skeleton might change that....or getting close to his (scary) but sweet older brother.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"Olive You"!

I didn't expect to get the booted today.

Honestly the day was turning out pretty perfect if I did say so myself.

It was a Friday, I had no homework this weekend, and the cafeteria had served some baked salmon for lunch.

So yeah, I was pretty stocked for the rest for the day, accepting a nice quite evening in my dorm being watching the latest anime on Netflix.

I was just rounding the corner of the East Quad when over the brushes a large red boot came rocketing towards me.

When I saw the oncoming shadow and the glimpse of red I only had time to breath "What-" before the foot wear slammed toe first into the side of my head.

The impact wasn't enough to knock me down but it was enough to have me hissing in pain, my eyes watering and feeling a coppery taste in my mouth.

**_"What the fuck was that"!!_ **I thought, giving an enraged look at the the large red boot that was by my feet **_"What asshole/bastered/motherfucker thought it was a great idea to throw a stupid shoe at-"!!_**

My thought suddenly stopped when I heard some voices over the bushes, hesitant at first I felt compelled to look over.

I immediately cringed at what I saw.

A group of four boys were ganging around a skeleton monster, two of the boys laughed as one member of the group was dumping the contents of his book-bag on the grass while another was trying to pull a familiar red boot off the poor monster who hanging onto a lamppost trying to gently push the guy off of him.

"PLEASE-PLEASE, STOP! I-I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING TO YOU"! the monster pleaded

The guy only laughed tugging harder at his leg "Oooh, are you getting mad"?!

"Scary"! one of them snorted kicking one of the books that had fallen out of the bag.

I stood frozen at the seen my mind immediately catching up to the reality of the situation. I looked around hoping someone anyone was around, someone else was around to help. But it was the middle of the day and most people were ether inside for class or had left top the other side of the campus.

I began to reach down to my pocket to pull out my phone.

_"I should call someone"_ I though already dialing the number for campus police _"Yeah, that's the best thing to do! I can just stand right here without being seen and just call for help"_

But before I could press dial I heard the monster give a indignant shriek, looking over I can see that the jerk had finally succeeded on pulling the other boot off and had proceeded to toss it around, keeping it just out of the skeletons reach.

I don't know why but seeing the monster give a defeated frustrated cry tugged at my most basic sense of empathy.

Telling me that I needed to do something now!

I sighed in frustration at my soft heart as I picked up the boot and made my way over to the group, keeping my shoulder's squared and my face my face neutral. 

I walked past those boys with the most like it was the most natural thing in the world, them going quite when they finally noticed me. I didn't pay any of them any mind as I only approached the person who was now holding the other boot. 

He seemed shock as I held up my hand making my fingers move in a beckoning motion.

The guy glared saying "What"

An awkward silence continued with me still holding out my hand and staring him dead in the eye.

"Um, dude" one of them said from behind me "I think she wants you to give her the shoe"

The guys glare only harden as he finally understood what I was doing.

"Oh, you want this back" he said, holding the boot up higher "What? Are you his friend"?

I didn't say anything.

Honestly I was too scared to.

"Were aren't doing anything wrong"! he shouted "This-these things are here and no ones making a big deal about it! They just let them walk all over the place"!

I didn't say anything still.

The safest thing felt like just to keep my arm out for boot but all the same I scowled even deeper.

My silence seemed to make him more angrier as he seemed to hold the boot higher, I thought he was going to swing it at me "You think your better! You think your doing the right thing-"

He was suddenly cut short when someone yanked the boot from his hand.

It was one of his friends.

The guy then gently handed the boot to me.

"Here..." he said quietly.

I nodded in thanks then turned to the skeleton who was staring at me with shock, I made my way closer grateful to hear the guys shuffling away. One still cussing at his friend for cutting their "fun" short and going soft for a "monster lover".

The skeleton gingerly took both boots from my hands, staring from them to me before breaking down into sniffles and gently going to sit on the floor of the lawn.

I wasn't sure what to do now, should I hug him? Should I say something to him?

I felt the best thing I could do was place a hand on his wide shoulder saying "Hey-hey, your okay! Your going to be okay now...."

I was so amazed at the fact I was trying to calm someone down when my own heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

My words just seemed to make him cry harder (kinda weird how a skeleton could do that) thoroughly uncomfortable I went about picking up his belongings. A few papers seemed to make their way into the bushes but it wasn't anything I could see was missing. I gentle laid all the items near the skeleton before finally pulling out my phone and calling the campus security.

"Hi-um, I like to report an incident...."

* * *

The officer on the phone stated that they be there in a few minutes or more but until then I needed to hang tight.

I rolled my eyes at that, figuring as much.

Once the call was over I went back to the monster, who seemed to calm down at this point and was putting his items back into his book-bag.

I figured while were waiting I could try and start some conversation.

"So, uh, what's your name"? I asked

His head shot up at me "WHAT"?

"Your name" I repeated

"OH, UM, IT'S PA-WELL-MOSTLY PEOPLE REGARD ME AS JUPITER" he finally answered.

I was a bit taken aback by the name, but remembered that most monster had pretty "unique" names.

"That's cool" I said "I'm Y/N"

He nodded finally smiling. 

It was then I finally noticed something about the skeleton, he wore braces. In fact, I hate to think of it but looking him over he kind of looked like the stereotypical nerd from cartoons and movies. Braces, tapped glasses, cardigan sweater, and even a sweater vest; it all looked to over the top to be real.

I pushed away those negative thought before continuing the conversation "So I called campus security, they should help you out"

"I HEARD THANK YOU" he said " AND THANK YOU FOR COMING TO MY RESCUE, MISS Y/N"

I immediately shock me head "Oh, no. I don't think I did much"

"BUT YOU DID"! He exclaimed, before dropping to a quieter volume "PARDON MY VOLUME, BUT YOU WERE AMAZING! YOU CAME UP DO THOSE HUMANS WITHOUT ANY FEAR! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO SAY A WORD"!

I chuckled dryly "Trust me, I was just minutes away from peeing myself"

Heck, if those guys were even bigger assholes they probably would have beat me up.

"YOU WERE BRAVE NONE THE LESS" Jupiter said standing up, my eyes widen I just realized how impossibly tall he was "AND BRAVERY CAN BE EXPRESSED EVEN WHEN FEAR IS PRESENT"

"Oh, uh, thanks" I said

It was incredibly frustrating how long they were taking. I looked up to Jupiter, a wave of pity going through me as I still noticed the drying tears on his face. I thought occurred to me and suddenly I kneeled down and went rummaging through my back-pack.

"UM, IS SOMETHING THE MAT-" Jupiter stopped short as I took out a granola-bar and a bag of chips.

"Would you like one of these"? I asked shutting my bag.

"OH, THATS VERY KIND OF YOU-BUT-BUT, I'M QUITE ALRIGHT" Jupiter sputtered out holding his boney hands together

"Alright then" I shrugged and immediately went to eat up the granola bar.

I was stuffing the wrapper into my pocket and beginning to open the chip bag before Jupiter voice broke out saying "ACTUALLY ON SECOND THOUGHT...MIGHT...MIGHT I HAVE SOME OF THOSE"

I didn't hesitate to hand him the whole bag.

The hum of tires and the flashing lights quickly got both our attentions.

It seemed that campus police had finally arrived.

They separated Jupiter and me and preceded to ask their questions.

I'm a huge sucker for police drama's but actual police questioning always left me feeling anxious or derivative.

Are you a student here?

_Yes I am._

Are you friends with the monster in question?

_I've only just met him._

Did you recognize any one in the group that attacked?

_No I didn't._

Do you know which way they went?

_Yes I did._

Do you realize it would have been a safer and more sound choice to have called them right way instead of engaging in the incident?

Yeah, **but apparently I'm to much of a soft hearted idiot!**

But the diplomatic answer I gave was "I felt it was necessary to try and diffuse the situation"

They opted to let me go pretty easily after that, which surprised me.

"You don't need me to make a report or make like a witness sketch or something"?

The officer kind of chuckled a bit at me last sentence but shook their head no "That wont be necessary, the only one who needs to make a report would be your friend over there" they said nodding to Jupiter "Besides, if that group went down they way you said they did then the security camera's are bound to catch a look at them"

"Well," I thought adjusting the straps to my back-pack "I guess I'm not needed anymore"

I contemplated whether I should go with Jupiter to the station, you know, stay for emotional support.

But honestly and as cruel as it sounds....more than anything I just wanted to go to my dorm, the adrenalin that was racing through me earlier now settling and I felt like I was just running on fumes at this point.

Nodding goodbye to the officer I walked up to Jupiter waving my hands to get his attention.

He smiled when he finally noticed me "OH, Miss Y/N"! he said "I TALKED TO THE OFFICER'S AND THEY WANT ME TO COME BY THE STATION, THEY SAID IT MIGHT BE BETTER"

I nodded "That's good, that's good" then a bit hesitantly I added "Um, Jupiter, I'm glad that your okay but I got to leave-there's somewhere I have to be"

I felt a twinge of guilt when I saw his the sad look on his face and even more so when a look of understanding spread across his face "THAT'S PERFECTLY ALRIGHT! YOU'VE DONE MORE THAN ENOUGH TO HELP ME"

"Okay, thanks" I said, steadying my back pack.

Before leaving though I found myself saying one last thing.

"Try and have a good rest of your day, okay Jupiter"

He actually smiled at that "I'LL STRIVE TOO...."

* * *

"Damn, you just walked up to them"! Rachel practically screamed from her end of the phone.

I winced a bit before repeating myself "Yeah, I did", I was in the middle of folding my clothes 

"Weren't you scared..."?

Sighing I said "Definitely, swear I was about to crap myself"

"And you said you were helping this monster student out"? asked Rachel

"Uh huh," I hummed "And I think he was new, I haven't seen-haven't seen-haven't seen someone like him before"

"Was he cute"? Rachel asked

I rolled my eyes "He's not one of those dog or cat people, unless you find something cute about a skeleton"?

"Was he nice though"?

"He was cool, despite what happen" I said "Really nice"

I looked down at my back-pack which was laying down at my feet.

..... ** _hope things turn out better for him._**


End file.
